


The Mirkwood Sickness

by thewanderingwriter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but it's not that bad, happy ending!, i feel bad torturing poor Ori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderingwriter/pseuds/thewanderingwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company is in Mirkwood and poor Ori feels sick. And it keeps getting worse. What is it that is making Ori so sick? Is it just a simple illness, or something much darker and vile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirkwood Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fill for two prompts people gave me on Tumblr. One requested Dwalin and Ori and Mirkwood and the other requested the same thing but that Ori contracts what poor little Sebastian the hedgehog had before Radagast saved the day! So I just combined the two. And if you two lovely prompters are reading this, I am incredibly sorry it took so long and that I said it would be out in a couple of days! Now it's been a month or two and I feel horrible! *begs on knees for forgivness*
> 
> NOTE: THIS IS NOT BETA'D. Still don't have a beta so yeah... mistakes are mine
> 
> Oh, and enjoy!

           Ori was pretty sure that Mirkwood was the vilest place he had ever been to. It was even worse than the goblin tunnels. It was very rare to get even a sliver of sun through the thick boughs of the tress. Most of the time, they walked in a darkness so black that it felt oppressing, even to dwarves who were used to the dark; but this was no normal darkness. It was a darkness that was bred of an evil that the world hasn’t known for a time now. Bilbo’s keen eyesight was a big help during what they guessed was the day, as it was slightly lighter during that time. Bilbo could make out things scurrying along off the path. He was able to keep the group on the path. But at night, the hobbit’s eyes were no good. No one’s were. It was truly dark at night. It was the pitch-blackness that you could truly not see in. The only way they could keep together at night was to hold hands in a line until they could set camp for the night. They huddled closely together to sleep and took turns on watch. They learned early on that they could not light a fire or else they would have to deal with thousands of huge moths and bats flocking to the light. So they sat through the night in complete darkness.

            Ori shivered when it was his turn to watch. When Bilbo first told the group about the eyes he saw in the night, they had dismissed him; though secretly they had believed Bilbo a little bit. Then they had heard strange noises for the next couple of nights. This had led them to give credence to Bilbo’s claim about eyes. Ori swore he could feel the eyes on his back as he sat and tried to distract himself by getting lost in thought. He thought of all the good books he had read, his knitting, good times with his brother, and Mister Dwalin.

           Ori was the youngest and most of the others tended to treat him like a dwarfling that needed protection, but Mister Dwalin realized the most out of all of them that Ori could take care of himself. He even let Ori use one of his battle axes during the fight in the goblin tunnels. Even though he and Dwalin hadn’t talked that much, when they did talk it was entertaining and continued for an hour or two which is a long time considering Dwalin was not very talkative. While walking in the horrid forest, everyone had to join hands to stay on the path together; this meant Ori ended up holding Dwalin’s hand a majority of the time and the young dwarf didn’t mind it one bit. Mister Dwalin’s hands were warm and calloused and they gave Ori a sense of comfort knowing that the older dwarf could protect him if worst came to worst. Ori had come to realize very recently that he cared for the older dwarf. He might even be his One.

            As it was nearing the end of Ori’s watch, a scuttling sound came from his right, breaking him out of his musings. He felt a shiver go down his spine and tried to look to his right. He was anxious that he would be staring straight into a pair of eyes but when he looked, the only thing there was darkness. Ori didn’t know whether to feel relieved or on edge and alert. He chose the latter because hey, better safe than sorry. Ori turned his head straight again and almost jumped out of his skin when a hand, albeit a familiar one, landed on his left shoulder. “Ya alright lad?” Mister Dwalin’s voice rumbled from beside him. “Y-yes. I just thought I heard something moving to my right but it was nothing. I’m fine.” He must have been shivering a little still because Dwalin sat down next to him. “C’mere. It will do no good for ya to be shiverin’ ‘cause of anxiousness during your watch.” Ori scooted over to where he assumed Dwalin was since he couldn’t see even an inch in front of him and felt strong arms wrap around him in a protective cocoon. He was glad it was totally black because then the older dwarf wouldn’t see his deep blush.

             They stayed like all throughout Ori’s watch and Dwalin’s since it happened to be after Ori’s. They sat there without talking, just enjoying each other’s company, and they both fell asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             A couple days later as they were walking, Ori started to fell nauseous. It would only be for a second or two and then it would go away. Ori didn’t put too much thought into it seeing as they hadn’t eaten properly in days and he was probably just suffering from hunger. He noticed he also felt a little weak in the knees, but again, he contributed it to being weak from hunger.

             Though, as the days went on, it started to get worse. He would be almost constantly nauseous and he started to get weaker. He was stumbling more than any other dwarf, and Dwalin had to keep pulling him up before he fell flat on his face. He felt like the darkness was coming in on him from all directions and trying to squeeze the life energy from him. Poor Ori could only hope that things didn’t get worse and they made it out of the dreadful forest soon. Little did he know that things were about to get a lot worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ori was in a state of pure bliss. He didn’t feel sick and they were out of the forest. Though, he couldn’t quite remember how they got out, but that’s beside the point. They were out of that loathsome forest and Dwalin was still willing to hold his hand. When this whole quest was over, maybe they would start the courting process and Ori would be claimed as Dwalin’s.

            Ori was thinking about all the things he would need to get to court the other dwarf when he saw a terrible figure clothed in black come flying towards them on a terrifying beast. It screeched and the whole company fell to their knees in pain, holding their heads in agony. When they recovered from the screech, he turned to try and find Dwalin. He saw the older dwarf was wielding his battle hammer and was about to try and smash the creature’s head that had just landed in front of him. Ori had a bad feeling about Dwalin fighting that monstrosity and was about to yell at him to back away from it when the beast lunged forward and grabbed Dwalin. Ori watched in horror, a scream stuck in his throat, as the dwarf he cared for, possibly loved, was tossed about like a rag doll and thrown aside.

             He rushed over to Dwalin as the creature focused on some other dwarf and kneeled down next to the dwarf. He saw the blood seeping through the armor from the puncture wounds and saw how pale Dwalin’s face looked. His breathing was ragged and labored. Ori knew that he was probably going to die, but he tried to keep him alive anyways. “Please! Stay with me! Don’t go!” he yelled as he ripped little bits of shirt off to try and slow the bleeding. But alas, it was no use. He could see Dwalin slipping away and he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. He threw himself on Dwalin’s chest, resting his head on his arms, and wept. He wept for the dwarf he loved, for he realized he did love him, and for the life that could have been. “Ori” he heard whispered from the dying dwarf’s mouth, “Turn…. Around…” It took a moment for his brain to register what Dwalin said, but it was too late. Right as he turned around he was face to face with the creature’s mouth and it grabbed him. “ORI! ORI!!” he heard somebody cry. It was probably his brothers, watching in horror as their baby brother was killed right in front of their eyes. He felt the beast shake him from side to side, and for a second he saw Bilbo running towards them. “ORI!” he heard the little hobbit cry. Then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ori felt someone shaking him, though he was sure he was dead. “Ori! Ori, wake up!” he heard Fili’s voice cry! He slowly started to drift into the world of consciousness and realized it was all a bad dream. He also realized he felt about a hundred times worse than he did before. He slowly sat up and felt some sticky string around him, which he soon identified as spider webs. That explained a lot of why he felt worse. “Well don’t just stay up there to get netted again, come down!” he heard Bilbo shout to all of them in the branches. He scrambled to get up and ended up falling down into a heap of dwarves seeing as how his legs were barely working. Ori prayed to Mahal and the other Valar that they would get out of this abhorrent forest in one piece and that he would better soon. He didn’t think things could get worse, but of course, fate had to prove him wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely. And if you really want the next part out, just keep pestering me with either comments or messages to get writing. That's basically the only way I'll probably get it out really fast. Thanks lovelies! :)


End file.
